1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wireless communication networks. In one embodiment, the invention relates to systems and methods for transferring files between devices with touch screen interfaces.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices such as mobile phones and media playing devices have become ubiquitous. One feature of some of these devices is the ability to transfer a file from one device to another. However, this file transfer process has traditionally been cumbersome. In particular, transferring a file may involve selecting a file to transfer, searching for a device to transfer the file to, selecting the device to transfer the file to, and accepting the file transfer at the destination device. It is desirable to transfer files between devices without the cumbersome operations present in the methods of the prior art. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.